Six Faced Girl
by hikari no sora
Summary: Amu is a pervert. A new girl comes into her life and she is labeled 'Cool and Shady'. This new girl is an enemy in denial, she lets her feelings of friendship get in the way of her goal. OC X Um, almost every male character and Amu, too in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

_My pen name is Hikari so please refer to me as Hikari. I write stories with my friend Sora. She is gonna be the co-author, sometimes she'll type a part of the story and I'll type the other, but I am the author! I did chapter one all by myself._

_MY FIRST UPLOADED STORY EVER!!_

_Ok. This is a Shugo Chara OC story. I know a lot of people hate OC characters cause they're confusing, too perfect, or they act OOC, or they're a copy of an already made character. Well, I BEG you to give my story a chance. If the readers don't like it… I promise I won't taint __with my horrid story. However, if you DO like my story, I ask of you to review. _

**Hikari: -clears throat- Tadase!**

**Tadase: Author-dono, you didn't need to yell. I'm right here.**

**Hikari: I know.**

**Tadase: Ok? So how can I help you?**

**Hikari: Disclamate!**

**Tadase: Um, I am not familiar with that vocabulary word.**

**Hikari: Look it up!**

**Tadase: Hai, Author-dono. -looking at the dictionary-**

**Hikari: -snickering- (to the readers) He'll never find that word. Well, while he looks that up I would like to declare that I do NOT own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does, but when that Peach rots I'll take Shugo Chara.**

**Tadase: -whispers to Hikari-**

**Hikari: It's not a real Peach? Sure! I knew that! I am not stupid! I'm not the one looking up an imaginary word in the dictionary. Pfft, even I know 'disclamate' isn't a real word!**

**Tadase: Found it! **

**Hikari: What?! How? Where?**

**Tadase: Right after the word disclaimer.**

**Hikari: …**

* * *

Amu's POV

I was staring out the window bored out of my mind. Haruna-sensei is such a boring teacher! First period math isn't the funnest thing in the world. I turned my head back to the front. 'Hey did Haruna-sensei's boobs get bigger?", I thought to myself.

I started day dreaming about my crushes.

Kairi...hmmm...he is kinda hot. I wonder what he looks like without a shirt. Maybe I should invite him to the pool or something.

Kukai. He is so freaking hot! He was so hot after he played soccor and got all sweaty. Ha!

Tadase...he is so adorable. Maybe we should have some fun together. Nah, I can't rape him, it'll make me feel like a pedophile even though he is my age. He just seems too cute to get serious with.

My face instantly grew red when thoughts of Ikuto flew into my mind. He is so cute. He is like five years older, but I don't care. So what if he's my enemy, I'll still try to screw him. Those cat ears and tail just turn me on. My face looked brighter than a shooting star, but I was so happy in my thoughts. Blood dripped from my nose. Sigh! I had another nosebleed. I wiped it with the sleeves of my jacket.

"Class, I have an announcement! We are having a transfer student from New York City!" the teacher proclaimed. I noticed her boobs bounced when she turned to the door. I felt so dirty actually thinking that! The whole class turned to the door.

"Please come in!", Haruna-sensei commanded. In walked a girl. She had ice blue hair tied in a half finished bun with hair sticking out at the sides and piercing cold eyes that matched her hair. Her eyes were shielded with dark red framed glasses.

She styled the uniform in a way which I liked. She had the jacket wrapped around her waist. She wore a short sleeved white shirt with a collar and she wore black and white striped stockings that reached above her knees. She was so sophisticated that she wore earrings! Not post ones either! They were triangle hoops! She had spiked choker and matching bracelet and a pair of combat boots to tie up the rebellious look.

"Excuse me Tsukiro-san, but your clothes aren't appropriate. That is not the dress code.", Haruna-sansei scolded.

"Gomen, but this is how I dress.", she said calmly in a low voice without looking at the teacher.

I eyed her carefully not paying attention to the outside world. She seemed to have a special aurora. She was wearing a necklace with a jewel in the center that looked just like my Humpty Lock. It kinda looked like a key. I found myself staring at the pretty new girl when the teacher yelled my name. I quickly stood up and I heard snickering coming from the back.

"Laughing at something that isn't a joke is pointless." I spat out a Cool and Spicy line which made everyone shut up. The new girl stared at me with her piercing icy eyes that just turned gray. She walked behind me and took a seat in the empty desk. I sat back down and the rest of the class I thought about who could that girl be. Then I realized I didn't hear her name.

The bell rang.

Class let out and I quickly spun around. The girl looked straight into my eyes and I tried to do the same. My knees started becoming weak and my face grew hotter. The girl stood up and got down on one knee. She grabbed my hand and looked straight into my eyes. My face became hotter than the sun. It looked as if she was going to propose to me. The kids in class stayed behind and watched.

I heard things like, "Wow, they would look so cool together!" and "The new girl is so Cool and Shady!" and, "Look! There goes the Cool and Spicy Hinamori!".

"Hinamori Amu, I, your humble servant will protect you with my life." she said and then she kissed my hand. She stood up and prepared to walk away.

"Wha-what's y-your name?" I asked shakily still stunned by what this strange girl had done to me.

"Tsukiro Yume.", she said simply. She was so cool! I had to try to be as cool as her.

"C-can you m-m-m-meet me in th-th-th-the Royal Garden after sch-sch-school?" I asked trembling at her calm composure. If she had something that looked like a humpty lock she may be associated with Charas…and she is kinda cute. Maybe I'll convince the others to let her join. Then she smiled really wide and her eyes gleaming with childish excitement.

It was like her energy instantly turned into a five-year-old's endless energy.

"Wow!! The Royal Garden! I heard awesome things about that place! Whoo!", she cheered in a happy voice and ran off. Only two words stuck to my mind. 'Psy Cho'. Well, that's one word, but still!

AFTER SCHOOL

I ran to the royal garden to tell Tadase-kun, Rima, Class Prez, and Yaya-chan about this strange girl with the necklace. I told them that I told her to come to the Royal Garden so we could ask a couple of questions. Maybe she was an enemy.

"What if she is from Easter?", Tadase-kun yelled out.

"I highly doubt that.", Class Prez's opinion sounded more like a statement.

Then the girl came in, she was looking a bit depressed. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Konichiwa." she sobbed. I felt kinda bad for her. I walked up to her and tried to comfort her with a hug, but she did look kinda adorable when she cried.

"There, there. What's wrong?" I said and pulled away. She started crying much louder, louder than Yaya-chan cries.

"I-I-I-I lost my eraser! I deserve to go to hell and die! I'm a waste of a human life! I would erase myself if I hadn't lost the eraser! But then I would have no reason to erase myself, therefore I shouldn't cry! Aw, thanks Hinamori-sama! You sure helped me feel better!" , Tsukiro-san said with a big grin and happily skipped away.

"I don't think she's dangerous, just a psycho." Hotori-kun said worriedly. Then Tsukiro-san stopped in her tracks.

"WHAT THE HELL! You called me psycho?! I'll kill you on the spot for such an insult!", Tsukiro-san yelled out and pulled out a whip from nowhere. She chased poor Tadase-kun across the garden. They left the garden with her chasing him.

I found her in an empty soccer field . I heard some inane yelling of "I"M NOT A PSYCHO DAMMIT!". I saw Tsukiro-san on top of Tadase-kun swinging her whip.

Then Tsukiro-san's eyes changed from bloody murder, 'I'm a kill you red' to the same icy glare from this morning. She got off of Hotori-kun. Tsukiro-san walked up to me and got down on one knee again.

"Hinamori-sama. I apologize for you having to see me in this state. I will do my best to control myself.", she apologized. She grabbed my hand gently and kissed it. I drew back in fear. I ran away too shy to face her.

I ran until I reached a grassy place behind the school with a couple of trees. I lied down and looked at the carefree clouds drifting with the wind.

"If only someone could tell me what to do, like the wind tells the clouds where to go.", I thought out loud. I gave a heavy sigh.

"If only I was a carefree girl, like you Hinamori-sama.", she sighed heavily and looked up to the sky with a sad smile, leaning against a tree behind me. Her eyes were a gentle blue that rivaled the skies. They were full of bliss that makes even the dead laugh with joy, yet her smile was so sad that it could bring tears to a demon. In fact her own eyes started to water. I admired her beauty.

"Why are you my protector?", I asked quietly, but I guess she didn't hear me.

"Ah, I'm sorry Hinamori-sama. I guess I got caught up in my own world.", she smiled so blissfully while tears started streaming down her face. I think I started crying, too.

"Hey stop cryin', Amu-chan! Look at that frown turn upside down!", Tsukiro-san said making silly faces. I couldn't help, but burst out in laughter. She kinda freaked me out though. She can change so quickly, maybe she isn't a psycho, but bipolar. Then she hugged me.

"Gomen, for making you worry, Hinamori-san.", she said a bit more calmly, not as (scary) happy as she was before.

"Don't hurt Hinamori-chan, you psycho! Holy crown!", I heard Hotori-kun yell from a couple yards away. A golden bean shot out of his staff and hit Tsukiro-san left arm. Red stained her milky white skin, but she didn't react in pain. Instead her eyes turned back into that, 'Imma kill you' red.

"Psycho. Psycho! PSYCHO! Get over here you DAMN KIDDY KING! I"LL SHOW YOU PSYCHO!", a whip appeared in her hand and she swung it maniacally. I noticed something following her. It was a chara! It appeared to be a girl dictator or a serial killer. So she had a chara, huh? That explains the mood swings.

Suddenly she stopped chasing him and gripped her arm in pain. She fell to the floor losing blood quickly. She got up and started walking away.

"Tsukiro-san!" I called out to her and she stopped. I ran to where she was. I took off my tie and wrapped it securely around her wound.

"Hotori-san, gomen. Let's try to make peace.", she said looking at the floor. I could tell that she was really angry. She probably despised Hotori-kun. Why would she make peace with him if she really can't stand him?

Tsukiro Yume's POV

Amu obviously likes this guy. She'll hate me if I don't calm things down with him. Maybe he and I should go somewhere together as a bonding experience. Yeah! Amu would be happy that I'm treating her friends kinder. Then, she'll trust me and I'll be able to steal that Humpty Lock without a problem. I just have to pretend I'm going to protect her and crush her when she is weakest.

"Hey, Hotori-san, the train station at 13 hundred hours.", Damn! I mentally cursed. I guess my chara change hasn't worn off completely yet. Why didn't I just say one o' clock? I turned to Amu hoping to see a smile, but instead she was glaring. It couldn't be me she is glaring at, right?

"Hai", he said, containing his anger. He was probably going to ask me a bunch of questions and interrogate me. Their little club walked away. I headed home, since I had nothing better to do, classes _were_ over.

* * *

**That ends chapter one. I promise that the next chapter will be so much better. If you are confused by the Japanese words, let me know and I'll put a translation note at the end of every following chapter.**

**Thank you and please review.**

**Oh, and I wanna give credit to Sora for giving me Yume's character idea!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. This is Chapter 2. Hikari is taking a day off, so I, Sora, will replace her. Psst, I'm a girl too, despite my name.**

**Sora: Tsukiyomi-kun!**

**Ikuto: Why are you yelling? I'm right here!**

**Sora: Where I can't see you? The whole world is blurring out! **

**Ikuto: Then put on your glasses.**

**Sora: Don't back sass me! I'm the co-author.**

**Ikuto: Here take your glasses.**

**Sora: Aw, thanks Tadase-kun!**

**Ikuto: I'm Ikuto.**

**Sora: Sure you are.**

**Ikuto: Put on your glasses.**

**Sora: Fine, fine Tadase! Sheesh! You're so naggy. -puts on the glasses- Hey Tsukiyomi-kun! Where is Tadase? He was here just a couple minutes ago.**

**Ikuto: Hey, you're cute with your glasses. They make you look like a twelve year old.**

**Sora: I'm only thirteen.**

**Ikuto: Really? I don't know why but I suddenly feel like raping you or something.**

**Sora: Pfft! Pedophile. Go disappear! Bastard!**

**Ikuto: I want you!**

**Sora: Here take Amu! -pulls Amu from nowhere-**

**Amu: Ikuto! You're so hot! I want you, too!**

**Ikuto: Ah! Hentai kid! It's not cute when the kid is pervy. -throws Amu in the closet- Now, where were we? -draws closer to Sora-**

**Sora: I-I-I, uh, -takes off glasses and sets them gently on the floor- Oops! I dropped my glasses. -slaps Tsukiyomi-kun- Sorry I can't see!**

**Ikuto: You know if you were the owner of Shugo Chara I wouldn't kill you because the story wouldn't progress, but since you aren't the owner I will kill you.**

**Sora: Ah! Please have mercy! I can't see! -slaps Tsukiyomi-kun- Sorry my hand slipped!**

**Ikuto: Hot little girl, its time to die!**

* * *

Tsukiro Yume's POV

At MY HOUSE

"Ikuto! You home?", I called into the empty hall. I walked into Ikuto and my bed room.

"Yume, why are you home so early? I told you to go find the owner of the Humpty Lock! You need to steal it from that girl!" Ikuto yelled at me. Yoru came flying in.

"Yume-chan! I missed you! Please hold me, Ikuto won't!" Yoru came charging at me. I pinched his ear and threw him far away.

"Go away, hentai neko! I saw you aiming for my boobs!", I lied to him. Teasing Yoru was so much fun, but it started growing old.

"Yeah, Yoru. You know very well that Yume is mine.", Ikuto said and wrapped his arms around my waist. He was close to my ear. Damn, he was going to bite it. He knows how weak they are. I tried pushing him away.

"Stop! You're my onii-san. You shouldn't be doing this to me, a person related to you who is FIVE years younger! Why don't you do it to Utau! She is older than me and she is desperate for you!", I complained secretly liking all the attention I got from Ikuto. We both know it's bad to like each other this way, but sigh, one can't help it! Oh by the way, my real name isn't Tsukiro Yume, its Tsukiyomi Yume.

"But I love…YOU. What's so wrong about that?" he whispered in my ear in a low voice. His warm breath sent chills down my spine. I wanted to pull away, but stay at the same time, but I had no choice, but to stay. It's not like Ikuto was letting go soon.

"Hey Ikuto!! I'm hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooome!", Utau cheered as she entered the front door. I quickly tried to get away from Ikuto, if Utau saw us together, she'd murder me, even if I was her little sister. I struggled for freedom and life, but Ikuto purposely held tighter.

The second Utau came through the door of his bed room he pressed his pink lips gently against mine. They were warm and soft. I blushed so red, even though I was used to it, but every time he got me to turn so so SO red. He made Utau turn red, too. Red with anger!

"You, kid! Away from my Ikuto! I was in this world first!", she yelled letting out her fangirly side. I felt a chara change happen. Crap, this is the one I hate the most! When Yoru decides to chara change with me is pure hell, or bliss whichever way you put it. I enjoy it at the moment, but it always brings consequences.

Ikuto and I share Charas so every now and then Yoru wants to change with me. My chara change with Yoru turns me into a very pervy cat girl. Dark blue ears and a tail appeared on me. I kissed Ikuto! It freaked me out! I wanted to pull away but I couldn't let go because of the chara change. The change disappeared and then we parted. Utau fainted form anger and jealousy. Ikuto got up and dragged the unconscious Utau to her room. He put a chair on the door knob and locked her in her own room.

It kinda made me feel...uh what's that word...'naughty', what Yoru's chara change makes me do. I pushed the feeling away and went to the bathroom to take a bath. I heard knocking on the door. I quickly got out of the bathtub and locked the door. I walked back to my bath.

"Go away, Ikuto!", I yelled faking an angry voice while I poured more bubbles into the bath.

"Don't lie. I know you liked it.", he said in that deep voice that makes me blush so much.

"I know you're blushing.", he said with his voice sounding closer.

"How?", I asked angrily. Then I heard tapping on the window of the bathroom. There he was. With the cat tail and ears I had a couple minutes ago.

"Screw you, Ikuto!", I yelled angrili-er.

"Sure, what time?", he asked while trying to open the window. I got out of the bath and walked out to our room to change. I didn't care if he saw me naked. He already knows what I have and what I don't. I noticed Ikuto's eyes were glued to the window. I changed in our room and I fell asleep on the bed. I left Ikuto's side wide open so he doesn't come near me.

Next Day At the Train Station 12:55 PM...

* * *

Ah! I'm late! Stupid Utau! I hate running so much! Why couldn't she try to kill me later. I'm gonna take her room and let her sleep in Ikuto's room. Why is she so obsessed with him, he is just her crazy, retardedly hot, sexy, adorable...huh! Oh her stupid, hentai onii-san!

I started looking for Hotori-kun. There he was. Standing there looking all innocent and sweet. He was dressed kinda nicely actually. Khaki long pants with a buttoned up white shirt with a collar.

He actually made me blush a bit.

I second guessed my outfit. I wore long blue jeans pants with a white short-sleeved tee that wasn't loose nor tight ,and diamond stud earrings. My hair was done in my signature style, a half finished bun with pieces of hair sticking out. I had a black messenger bag where my 3 Charas were hiding. Yoru, Ikuto's chara and my fourth chara stays with Ikuto all the time unless its inconvenient for them. I shouldn't worry if they mess up though, it's not even a date, it's a making peace ceremony, right?

"Hotori-san.", I said coldly looking away with my arms crossed.

"Tsukiro-san.", he responded by doing the same. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I broke the silence.

"Sigh, Hotori-san, I want to make peace with you.", I bluntly declared turning to face him.

"Why?", he asked with curious eyes. I never realized how cute he was.

"Because you have ties with Amu, and I must protect her, so I'd rather do it with less enemies.", I sighed pretending to reveal my true objective. We started walking headed to the mall.

"What do you mean protect her?", he asked. I lifted the Humpty Key that hung around my neck.

"Why do_ you_ have that?", he asked becoming very interested. He paused and touched it while it still hung on my neck. He was too close for comfort, but I pushed away the feeling and endured it for a couple more seconds. It's not like he was gonna do anything, he is too innocent.

"My onii-sangave it to me.", I stated plainly. We continued walking to the mall. I was getting bored with the topic.

"So you know all about Charas?", he asked looking at me with a calmer voice.

"Yes," I said, speaking only what was needed to say so I don't accidentally blow my cover, but it usually comes off as a 'Cool and Shady' attitude like people at school labeled it. I looked at his chara sitting on his shoulder.

"Well, this is my chara, Kiseki.", he said pausing the walk. He was a prince chara. Why would the prince of the school have a would be self as a prince.

"Kiseki, huh? That's a beautiful name for a prince. It means miracle.", I said not saying anything that may offend.

"Prince?! How DARE you call me something as LOW and LITTLE as a prince. I AM A KING!", the Hotori-san that was calm and gentle a couple of minutes ago was replaced with a maniac prince who thought he was a king. He was starting to embarrass me. I had to end it.

"Forgive me Your Royal Heinous!", I said pretending he was a king, they like it when you call them 'heinous', or was it 'highness'?

"Heinous?! How dare you call me 'Heinous'? I am NOT WICKED!! You PSYCHOTIC COMMONER!", he grew angrier and people started to look.

"Forgive me, DEAR KING!! LET ME CLEAN YOUR CROWN! I'LL JUST HAVE TO REMOVE YOUR HEAD!", I said accidentally chara changing too, but he returned back to normal since I called him a king. His eyes grew scared, but it was his fault for calling me a psycho.

"Gomen, Tsukiro-san. I apologize for everything I said. You aren't a psycho! You are a beautiful, kind, and cool girl!", he yelled loudly to break through my chara change and miraculously he did.

"Well, now you've met Kiseki.", he said as we spoke a couple minutes after the big show we made. Kiseki was riding on Hotori-san's shoulder. I opened my bag signaling for the chara I changed with to come out.

"This is Sora. She is the one I chara change with if you call me a… P-S-Y-C-H-O.", I said introducing her. She had brown wavy hair tied up in a neat bun. She was dressed as a dictator, she had a military uniform with a hat and a whip. On her hat was her Chara symbol, a sun shaped jewel.

"Why a dictator?", he asked

"I wanted to be tough and demanding unafraid to say anything I think, like a dictator.", I said.

Sora went back into the back to play with the other Charas. I took out the chara that turns me super duper freaky happy.

"This is Hana. She is really happy, she makes me turn extremely happy when I cry.", I said explaining this chara which rarely appears. She has bright orange hair and a denim overall dress. Under the dress is a white and orange striped shirt. She has a hair clip shaped like a white flower.

"Nice to meet you Hana.", Tada-I mean Hotori-san said to my Chara. She peacefully went back inside the bag. I sat down on a bench we came upon and Hotori-san sat next to me. I prepared to pull out another one.

"How many Charas DO you have?", he asked.

"Four, but one is at home.", I said not mentioning that it really isn't mine.

"So you're a girl with six faces, huh?", he asked.

* * *

**Hello, this is Hikari. Sora typed the beginning of this chap I did the end part. I want to say thank you for taking the time to read this story and I will translate all the Japanese words here! But first I'd like to talk to the characters of the story.**

**Hikari: IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Why are you yelling! I am right here!**

**Hikari: I know that!**

**Ikuto: Then why would you yell?**

**Hikari: Because I wanted to.**

**Ikuto: What do YOU want?**

**Hikari: Where is Sora? - starts reading a book -**

**Ikuto: I killed her.**

**Hikari: Why?**

**Ikuto: She called me Tadase.**

**Hikari: Wrong answer!**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Hikari: I found her.**

**Ikuto: Um, okay? So if I didn't kill her, who did I kill?**

**Hikari: I don't know.**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Hikari: Can you help me with my grammar homework?**

**Ikuto: Sure, I speak English very fluently!**

**Hikari: Does "am not" have a contraction form? Like "amn't" or 'amnin't' or 'notm't'… **

**Ikuto: -walking away-**

**Hikari: …or "ain't" or, no wait it is 'ain't'! Thanks Ikuto! -writes down the answer-**

**(to herself) Wow that guy is smart!**

**Japanese Words:**

hentai - perverted

Yume - Dream

neko - cat

onii-san - older brother

Kiseki - Miracle

Gomen - Sorry

Sora - sky (inspired by co-author)

Hana - flower

--

REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and I read some of the reviews that said Yume seemed like a guy

* * *


End file.
